


Burning

by AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, S.T.A.R.S.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield/pseuds/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield
Summary: Oneshot
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 3





	Burning

Burning

"What in the seventh layer of bloody hell IS GOING ON?" Wesker screamed, throwing his shades on his newly beaten up desk and slamming his office door open to S.T.A.R.S cubicles.

Wesker slowly scanned the now desersted room and quickly snapped his head to the desk nearest to him. "Christopher..." The Captain hissed as he grabbed the bedheaded brunette marksman that was hiding under his desk. "Redfield." Wesker said calmly, throwing and pinning Chris to the wall at his side. "What the _fuck_ happened to _my_ office?" he growled making Chris shiver. "Your eyes are so pretty." Chris gave a weak smile but that smile quickly fell as Wesker tightened his grip on his collar and re-slamed him into the wall. "Not my question. What happened to my office, Chris?" Chris's eyes widened in fear.

_'Oh god no. He said my name. Not my full name, not my last name but my name.'_

"I-I really dont know Cap Wesker." Chris gulped. "Oh see now, I dont think thats true. And unless punishment is wanted, no lying." Wesker purred and smirked as Chris shivered with desire at the thought of his Captain punishing him. "Tell me why my room looks like a goddamn tornado hit it and smells like a bunch of drunken idiots had...an..orgy..." Wesker looked at the man he held fidget. "Oh you didnt." Wesker narrowed his green-forest eyes.

"No! Not me..." Chris whispered, feeling Wesker's heated gaze. "Not you but you knew and did nothing about it. That makes it a fuck load better!" Wesker yelled, making Chris flinch like a kicked puppy. Wesker looked at Chris then at his office then at Chris again.

His on fire gaze softened as he slid his hands to Chris's hips. "If you really had nothing to do with it,fine." Chris lifted his head a bit as a hung over Jill peaked her head from her cube. "Really?" Chris smiled at Wesker's now lust glazed eyes. "But you will be punished in and outside of work." Wesker purrs as he grinds against Chris, making his point. "Ohhhhhhhh Wesssssker~" Chris meowled, throwing his hand over Wesker's shoulders and clawing. Chris finally sees Jill and if his face wasn't red before it's sure in the hell is now. Wesker follows Chris's gaze and glares at the peaking head and eyes of Jill Valentine.

"You! You better tell your buddies that all of them, including you, will **_not_** be going on any assignments, you will fix my damn room and write me an 800 word essay on who the **_hell_** you think you are to be having **SEX IN MY OFFICE!** " Wesker yelled fully turning to Jill. "Imsorry!" she yelped and hid back under her desk. "Sorry love, but that means you too." Wesker gives him a side smirk then goes back to other cubes.

"And if I get another breakfast club essay I will fire someone's ass off." he glared at Barry's desk.

"Ok." Were six meek reply's, including Chris. "I want everything burned in that office." He said bluntly grabbing a bottle of whiskey and his shades from his desk.

"But sir-"

"Everything. Just...just burn it." Wesker pictured Rebecca, Forest, Barry, Jill, & Ricardo sexing on his desk, chair, the floors, maybe even the window. "oh dear god..." Wesker whimpered, taking a gulp from his whiskey and walking home.


End file.
